eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Queen Victoria
The Queen Victoria Public House is the pub in Albert Square which has seen many events from the past 25 years. During the early years of the show, the Queen Vic had a partition wall down the middle of the bar, which separated it into two sections. The smaller section, known as the 'snug', housed a dart board and fruit machines, whilst the larger section, known as the saloon bar, was used primarily as the customer seating area. Den Watts got permission from the brewery to remove the partition in October 1985, and hired Tony Carpenter to do the job. In reality, the pub exterior shell on the outdoor permanent set was built between 1984 and 1985. The exterior shell was made to look as though it had stood for a hundred years. The internal sets are in a studio separate from the building situated in the Square. Storylines During the early years of EastEnders the pub was owned by the brewery Luxford & Copley who then leased it out to the Watt's family. Den and Angie Watts took control of the Vic in 1975, In 1986 after Den devoirces Angie on Christmas Day, For the New year (1987) The vic see's a new landlady, Den's mistress 'Jan'. Who is only landlady for a short couple of months after Den splits up with her. Meanwhile Angie is running the new rival pub in the Square named ' The Dagmar' owned by James Brown. On New Year's Eve 1987, at the party in The Vic, Angie Demands that she runs the vic again with Den. In 1988, Angie leaves the vic and walford for Spain after she tells den that they will both run a new pub together. Den falling for her plan, he signs the lease of the pub over to Frank and Pat Butcher. After Den finds out Angie's plan, it is to late for him to keep the vic, so runs a wine bar for the gang 'The firm', this lead to Den's (fake death) in 1989. Pat and Frank gave up The Vic in 1990 to run the B&B. This was because Janine was young and Frank and Pat found it hard to look after young Janine and run the pub. Sharon Watts and Simon Wicks managed the pub until the brewery found a new landlord. Eddie Royle, Ex copper was next to have the vic. This was short lived as in 1991 Eddie was stabbed in the Square Gardens by Nick Cotton. After Eddie's Death, the brewery Decide to sell The Vic off. Sharon Watts (Den and Angie's Daughter) and partner Grant Mitchell and brother Phil Mitchell, buy the pub off the Brewery. But due to phil and grant having criminal records, Sharon's name is put above the door. In 1993, Phil decides to sell his share of the vic to Sharon and Grant, at this point, Sharon and Grant are married. In 1994, After Sharon's affair with Phil Mitchell, Grant forces Sharon out of the vic on Christmas Day, making her sell her half of the vic to the mitchell mum 'Peggy. Peggy and Grant are now at the heelm of The Vic, in 1996 Peggy and Frank Butcher get together and marry. Frank's name is back above the door at The Vic with peggy's name. Grant decides to sell his share of the pub to brother phil, who sells the share over to Dan sullivan for £5.00. Dan later sells his share over to Peggy and Frank In 1999, Peggy and Frank split up after his affair with his ex, Pat. Frank leaves the square leaving peggy in debt with the vic. This leads to peggy selling the vic in 2001 to ex landlady, Sharon Watts. Sharon and Phil Mitchell get back together and phil buys a share back in the pub. In 2002, After Sharon's mum, Ex landlady 'Angie' dies in Spain. Sharon decides to make a new start without The Vic. She sells her half over to Phil and Sharon buys the night club and names it 'Angie's Den', After her mum and dad. Peggy runs the pub for phil until she decides to leave, leaving manager 'Alfie Moon' to run the pub. Phil is later put in jail so the pub gets signed over to sister 'Sam Mitchell'. In 2004, Sam gets conned out of The Vic by Den Watts after his return. On Christmas Eve 2004, Den Watts take over the pub, and the new Watts family, (Den, Sharon, Vikki, Dennis and Den's new wife, Chrissy) move in The Vic. In February 2005, Den gets killed by wife Chrissy Watts and is buried in the celler of the pub. Chrissy fakes Den's signature and takes control of The Vic. In July 2005, Chrissy is found out and is arrested leaving The Vic going back to Den's daughter, Sharon Watts. Sharon decides to sell the pub to the Mitchells. In 2009, Christmas Eve, Archie Mithell and Janine take over the pub. later on Christmas Day, Archive chucked out Janine which later Archie is killed by Stacey Slater by the queen vic bust. in Archies will, he leaves the pub to daughter Roxy Mitchell. Roxy is in charge of the pub until September 2010 when she owns up that she cant run The Vic properly, so gives the pub to her aunty 'Peggy'. This becomes Peggy's first time owning The Vic, as she was only landlady of the pub in the past due to her sons owning it and them having a criminal record. After the fire in September of The Vic, with Peggy being back in charge for one day. She gives the pub to son phil and leaves the square. Phil signs ex manager of the pub, 'Alfie and Kat Moon' to run the pub for him. After Kats affair in 2012, she leaves the pub, leaving Alfie in charge untl he gets with ex landlady 'Roxy Mitchell' who becomes the new Landlady until November 2013. Alfie and Roxy split up and Alie goes back to Kat. Kat and Alfie's names are now back above the door untl owner 'Phil' announces he is selling the pub. On Christmas Day 2013, Phil is due to sell The Vic to ex landlady (for one day) Janine butcher, After she is arrested for murder, the pub is sold to Mick and Linda Carter, who are the new family in the square. Phil's ex, Shirly Carter is sister to Mick 'Present Landlord and Landladies:' Mick Carter - Landlord - Owner & Lisencee Linda Carter - Landlady - Owner & Lisencee Shirley Carter - Landlady- Owner & Lisencee Employees At The Queen Victoria Pub Current Staff At The Queen Victoria *Licensees: Mick Carter and Linda Carter and Shirley Carter *Bartenders: Tracey and Nancy Carter and Babe Smith *Caterer: Johnny Carter *Cleaner: Tracy and Babe Smith Current Residents: Mick Carter (2013-Present) Linda Carter (2013-Present) Shirley Carter (2013-Present) Johnny Carter (2013-Present) Lady Di (2013-Present) Nancy Carter (2014-Present) Lee Carter (2014-Present) Stan Carter (2014-Present) Landlords and Landladies | These are now seperated so there is no confussion with Timeline ' 'Gallery queenvic_4_large.jpg|Bar queenvic_5_large.jpg|Close up of the bar queenvic_6_large.jpg|Behind the bar queenvic_7_large.jpg|Through the door which should go to the hallway but for some reason the Laundrette queenvic_bust_large.jpg|Queen Vic bust queenvic_pillar_large.jpg|Queen Vic Pillar queenvic_sign_large.jpg|Queen Vic outside sign Queen Vic on Fire.jpg|Queen Vic on Fire (2010) Alfie and Kat's Kitchen.jpg|Alfie and Kat's Kitchen Carter's Kitchen.jpg|Carter's Kitchen Carter's Kitchen 2.jpg|Carter's Kitchen The Queen Victoria Sign.jpg|New: Queen Victoria Sign (2014) Queen Vic Hall.jpg|Queen Vic Hall Queen Vic back door.jpg|Queen Vic back door Queen Vic Kitchen .jpg|Queen Vic Kitchen Queen Vic Kitchen 2.jpg|Queen Vic Kitchen again Mick and Linda Bedroom.jpg|Mick and Lina Bedroom. NewQueen Vic 2014.jpg|New Queen Vic from 2014-present Queen Victoria Queen Victoria Category:Queen Victoria Category:Places in Walford. Category:Buildings in EastEnders. Category:Albert Square buildings. Category:Businesses Category:Houses Category:Facilities in Walford. Category:Walford. Category:Residences in EastEnders.